Black Vulture's return (AQ.T.W.B.V. sequel)
I couldn't get any sleep anymore, the Vulture returned, angrier and much more savage then last time. It would rip me limb from limb, gouge out my eyes, and torture me endlessly. I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't do any thing about it. I've taken medication, seen doctors and therapists, but nothing helps. I thought that maybe getting online would help, but I sold my old computer after what happened last time, so I decided to get a newer model. I went to Walmart and got the newest model they had, and proceeded home in my car, when an image of the Black vulture popped up right in front of me and disappeared within moments of seeing it. I freaked out and swerved a bit, but got back into my lane. It was getting worse so I quickly set up my computer and turned it on, got my settings corrected etc. I knew the only way out was to find something to take back this evil in my head, just like what happened with Adventure Quest. I looked around on the internet for a bit seeing if I could find something like it, but nothing came up. I was so desperate, I even tried those shameless advertisements for online RPGs but with no luck. After a few hours I got tired but didn't want to go to bed for fear of getting tormented by the beast, so I drank some energy drinks and continued on. I was on the verge of exhaustion, my eyes felt heavier then before, and I was running on fumes. I kept telling my self, "You gotta keep going! Don't stop now," but my mind and body told me that I needed sleep. Eventually I fell asleep and promptly woke up to the image on Max's rotten corpse and images of him buring alive and being tortured in simliar ways I was in my nightmares. I fumbled backwards out of my chair and onto the floor where I heard Max (my character) scream for my help. I rushed back onto my chair, but as I got back on, it vanished without a trace. I checked my hardware, software, back-up storage disks, but I found nothing. I now knew what I had to do, I went to the Battleon website and logged in, despite the fact of everything telling me not too, I did it anyway. When I logged in my character seemed normal but the town was burnt to a crisp, only ashes remained, with a graveyard to the side which I never saw before. The graveyard had the names of the citizens and shop keeps on them, I wasn't shocked rather angry that I let this happen. I yelled out to the game wanting to see the damned vulture that plauged me for all this time, but it didn't show. I was beyond pissed off at this point, as I saw the devastion the town suffered. I couldn't go to other locations on the map, but the random battle button still worked, as if nothing was wrong with the game. I fought normal looking enemies, no bent body parts or weird black goo, nothing. I won 10 matches in a row, when I started to get a strange sensation through my body, an urge to go to the guardian tower. I had nothing else to explore so I went with it and proceeded to the guardian tower. The two guardians who usually guard the front door are now rotting corpses with blades piercing their heart, head, and spine; I was shaken, but continued. The other guardians were done in the same way but each corpse looked more of a recent murder then the last. I went to the guardian arena, where you would go to compete in and fight monster in 9 or so more matches, and found the vulture. White text boxes started appearing, stating, " You've back haven't you? Thought you got rid of me didn't you? I don't like it when I lose, so how about we mix it up a little bit, hmm?" asked the beast "You couldn't stop at one person, you just HAD to burn an entire town to ashes. Your bloodlust will be your end!" replied Max. "Die you wretched beast!" Max yelled , "I hope you burn like I had to!" Just then a battle started up, Max looked angry and had scars on his face, armor, shield, and blade. The vulture had the equivalent to level 120 mage stats (High Int, dex, etc), one level higher then my level 119 all-round stats (Str 100, Int 100, Dex 100, etc). His MP was way higher than I ever seen in any foe, reaching the ten thousands, his spells were nothing to be messed with either, damage ranging from 50-250, having 2 hits. It's description stated, "... Your next Searcy, do your best, because this is your last chance to stop me." I didn't want to lose because I knew that if I did, the nightmares would get even worse. I had to stop this madness here and now or they wouldn't stop and the beast would not only torture me, but Max as well. As my turn began I used some powerful magic ranging from 200-300 damage, as the beast return with a two hit normal attack about 15-20 dmg. "Is that all you got?!" audibly stated Max, "Not again with this audio bullshit..." I thought to myself. The match continued on with each side audibly crying out in pain when ever they got hit, drowning out the other sound effects the game had. I was growing more nervous and angry the more times I almost bit the dust and at how annoying this beast was than frighting. Pretty soon, both characters started showing big visible wounds on each other character model, with blood and flesh, slowing peeling off the side of each mark. While I had some healing spells and items to heal Max and in turn make Max's marks and wounds, the vulure didn't and instead kept getting wounds and marks on it's body. After about 20 turns, I hit him one last time and as he falls, a cutscene popped up with Max plunging his blade into the beast's heart, head and spine, in a similar fashion the beast did with the other guardians. "Why would you do that Max? I mean I know he deserved it, but it doesn't mean your the one to give it to the vulture." I stated. Max ingored me though, and I know he did because he turned his head towards me, and then proceeded to continue to viciously mame the bird; blood and organs flying every where hitting walls and the floor. "Max you have to stop now, it's dead, it's over!" I pleaded with him, but nothing got through, until I thought of something. "Is this what Yulgar would have wanted? What about Aria, or the other shopkeeper, like Warlic? You have to stop now." Max stopped turn around and fell on his knees, asking, "Why did the vulture do it? Why didn't it stay between us and only us, why did they have to suffer?" Max began to cry, as the beast rose up behind him. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled, Max rolled out of the way of the vultures claws and another battle started. The vulture fell back down as Max swung his blade one last time. This however, put me back in "Explore mode" meaning that I'm in a first-person perpective and I can click on arrows that take me to the places I want to go. I was still in the guardian tower with the corpse right in front of me, and as I clicked on it, a little message popped up saying, "The last we will see of this bird and our nightmares." I went around town some more, as flowers started to bloom over the corpses and ashed of the town and it's dead residents. "It's time to rebuild..." Stated Max, as his character portrait started to cry. Later that night, after all that and logging out, I went to bed, only to dream about Battleon rebuilt. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Sequel